User blog:Zenrox/Body Parts damage analysis
Introduction Hello all, English is not my first language so feel free to edit my mistakes if you think you can describe it better. Minitroopers is such an awesome game, but I believe that there will be no more updates on the game which is quite sad for me. :( Body Parts I wonder why there is no analysis about body parts of troopers in the game. That's the main source of damage a trooper can make in any situation. To sum it all, body parts can be divided into 6, which can be found too in Favourite Targets section in Stats Sheet-- Head, Right Lung, Heart, Gut, Left Hand, Right Hand, Left Leg and Right Leg. The stage of injury can be divided into 3: - Dark red (Initial hit), Red (Second hit), Bright red (Third hit). Damage sources that injure body parts: Fists, any weapons except Launcher type, Charge. Damage sources that do not injure body parts: Area of Effect types of weapon except Fragmentation Grenade, Fall Damage, Wrestler, Faceboot. Effects of injured Body Parts Every hits on trooper can affect his performance later, unless the trooper has Hard Boiled which immune to further penalty of injured body parts or received heals from Doctor, not First Aid or Healing Grenade. Skills like Vicious and Anatomy are best on dealing body parts. The damage increased by hitting injured body part: Roughly base damage of weapons +3~5 damages or multipied (unconfirmed) Head -- High chances of dropping helmets, highest damage suffered when hit directly. 2x damage if that part was injured. (unconfirmed). Right Lung -- Increase damage if that part was injured. Heart -- Second highest damage when hit directly, increase damage if that part was injured. Gut -- Increase damage if that part was injured. Left Hand/Right Hand -- High chances of dropping weapons (unless troopers own Death Grip), increase damage if that part was injured, High chances of not picking up weapons later based on injury level (unconfirmed). Left Leg/Right Leg -- Decrease Movement Speed based on injury level (paralyse effect?), increase damage if that part was injured. Notes Too much possibility make the research quite tiring at the time, so I will just leave it like this until I have more time to do it. During the research I found that my picture posted on Death Grip and Unforgiving are not quite suitable because I didn't check about the body parts of the troopers involved that time. So I think the damage numbers are inaccurate (not pure damage) :( Gallery Minitroopers Body Part Damage3.png|A soldier damaged by a knife -- the picture shows only arm's damage. (Injury part) Minitroopers Charge damage Body parts.png|Charge damage random body parts, not limited to limb. Minitroopers Head damage.png|Shot to the injured head can score a very high damage to troopers. Minitroopers Munitions Protective Helmet.png|'Protective Helmet' - A Munitions using Scattergun shooting 2 enemy's Munitions, 1st Munitions' Helmet reduced the damage to 1'''; 2nd Cursed Munitions' Helmet reduced the Scattergun's Explosive Shells damage to only '''2. Note that both troopers do not have Full Metal Balaclava. Media Working an injury Knife Damage 2-4. Hit 1: 2 damage + head injury. Hit 2: 12 damage. Hit 2 is 12 damage because this is a hit to the 'head' and ''a hit to an 'injury' at the same time. 12 = 4 (Knife damage) * ''X? X'' = 3 or ''X = (1 normal damage + 1 head damage + 1 injury damage) Category:Blog posts